bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sujin Kurosaki
:"The Moon's Other Side." - Waterkai Sujin Kurosaki (崇神黒崎, Kurosaki Sujin) is one of the members of the Kurosaki Family who takes up residence in the Asadal plane. he's one of the few Kurosaki to go rogue, disagreeing with the family's ideals of using one's powers for good causes and the protection of others. Appearance Sujin has a rather pale skin, which stands in contrast with his spiky, raven-black hair. This is very long, reaching unil his neck and sometimes hanging in front of his eyes, although this apparently doesn't hinder his sight. Possibly Sujin's most unique feautures are his clear, golden eyes, which are said to instill a sense of fear into anyone who meets their gaze. These eyes are outlined even further by the thin eyebrows Sujin possesses. His face is framed with curved, even slightly feminine lines, possessing a finesse of build native to the people of the three "gifted" bloodlines. Sujin is a well-trained young man with a good muscle structure, resulting from years of hard training and, later, wandering alone. This feature remains unknown to most, as Sujin typically covers up his body in long robes, reminiscent of the ones once worn by Chinese royalty. It consist of a crimson robe, decorated with majestic patterns of gold along the edges and on the shoulders, with a high collar that blocks the lower half of his face. Underneath, he wears a traditional black outfit, with a fishnet attire below the shirt, covering his chest. He also dons several accessories, most prominently a large beige scarf around his neck, reaching past his waist, and a small necklace which holds a pendant inscribed with various inscrutable symbols, said to bring good luck. He wears a golden obi around his waist, which is used to preserve his zanpakutō. Personality Despite being a member of the Kurosaki family, Sujin doesn't believe at all in the ways of using one's abilities to protect others, viewing that as nothing more than exposing yourself to death and pain pointlessly. The various horrors and disappointments his powers have caused have left him with a stoic, indifferent attitude, to the point that some people talk about him as an "emotionless monster". Despite this, he's not cruel or anything, and will never kill innocents out of free will. He has drawn the conclusion that emotions, while amusing, are practically useless and obstructive in battle, clouding a person's objective judgement through feelings of personal gain or easily revealing one's plans to an enemy. Sujin holds personal freedom and independence of the utmost importance, and will often ignore rules or commands to "walk his own way". This is one of the primary reasons he became a renegade. He's not someone who likes to work or travel with others, not wanting to draw others into his own-crafted, dangerous situations. He believed people who hold honor and family high naive, possibly due his own family's incapability to understand his views and his forced entrance into the Kurosaki's inherited "tasks". He doesn't think very highly of himself, and will never take up a leader position voluntarily as he doesn't want to be responsible for other lives, believing they would die anyway under his leadership. In battle Sujin is as aloof as ever, slaughtering the people he must without any sign of sorrow or remorse, and he has a notorious, possibly untrue reputation as a criminal for being a decimating killer. But even then he will never kill more people than required, innocent or not. Despite this all, Sujin has shown to be a true loner in his core, desiring just like everyone else compassion and friendship. In a moment of grief, he admitted that he saw the faces of his victims in his sleep, every night, and that their screams echoed in his head continually. His younger sister, whom had always been the only one capable of understanding his feelings, once remarked that Sujin may be the most protective of the whole family, if it wasn't for the circumstances he was living in. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: It's undeniable that Sujin possesses vast amount of spiritual power, as is expected for a member of the Kurosaki family. Contrary with the reason the Kurosaki are said to embody "The Moon" (namely, using their destructive power for good and protection), Sujin's spiritual power possess the ability to kill anything without sufficient spiritual energy around him subconsciously, which was one of the reasons Sujin became so detached from other people and defected. After he unlocked his zanpakutō's true potential, his power grew even greater, and the merged spiritual energies of Sujin and Kōtōgetsu resulted into an enigmatic spiritual energy unlike any other, shown from the inability of even Asadal's most experienced healers to properly heal a wound inflicted by Sujin. His spiritual power is so enormous, that he currently cannot consciously control his own reiatsu, though whether this was always the case is unknown. *'Getsuga Tenshō': (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): An ability Sujin claims to be inherited by all Kurosaki, he used to perform this by gathering his spiritual energy within his physical blade and slashing it at the enemy. He seems to have retained this ability, and can now fire it from any body part he wishes. Even then, Sujin has stated his excessive dislike for the technique, because it's the prime example of protecting others at the expense of the user, demonstrated by the loss of power when the "Final" Getsuga Tenshō is used. Master Assassin: On various occasions, Sujin has shown the ability to appear behind his opponent while remaining unseen. Combined with his massive speed, he can cross large distances and infiltrate villainous structures riddled with enemies unnoticed. Using various acrobatic tricks and climbs, he could silently decapitate a room full of enemies with neither of them being aware of the other's demise before their own occurred. Zanpakutō Kōtōgetsu (高踏月, Transcendent Moon) is the name of Sujin's zanpakutō. Initially, it took the form of an aikuchi with a silver-white hilt carrying a black pattern. The blade itself was engraved with peculiar symbols, reminiscent of those on Sujin's pendant. More recently, the blade seems to have evolved into a standard katana, although with a richly ornamented hilt. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Quotes Behind The Scenes